Undertale Boss Battle Royal
Description The Bosses of Undertale duke it out in a battle of Determination Interlude Wiz: Undertale is known for unique gameplay, catchy music, and creative bosses that you constantly get frustrated over. '' '''Boomstick: So lets find out the most powerful of the bunch' Wiz: For this match-up we are not including Omega-Flowey or Asriel Dreamer since everyone knows that they will absolutely dominate the fight, Nor will we be putting in theories or AU games. Only things shown in the game itself. Boomstick: Toriel: Everyone's favorite goat mom. Wiz: Mettaton: The human hunter created by Doctor Alphys Boomstick: Papyrus: The spaghetti loving Skelton Wiz: Sans: the Lazybones Boomstick: Undyne: The fish warrior and captain of the royal guard Wiz: Asgore: King of the Monsters Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And its our job to analyze their weapons to decide who would win a death battle Toriel Wiz: Toriel is the wife of Asgore, the Queen of the Underground and a pacifist. While it is unknown if she was holding back in a fight, she encourages people not to fight and wants peace with all. Boomstick: She specializes in pyrokinesis, which is the ability to control and manipulate fire. She can target an opponent with flames and create falling pillars of flames which get harder to dodge. However she has an attack which can't attack. Wiz: Like her Husband we don't know much about her. Her biggest weakness is that she doesn't like to fight and their for isn't a fighter. Mettaton Wiz: Doctor Alphys has had some successful experiments concerning humans souls and determination, and some not so. Boomstick: We don't talk about those weird glue creatures Wiz: But the most amazing creation ever was the robot Mettaton Boomstick: Mettaton was at one point a ghost who was never given a real name, unless the ghosts name was Mettaton in which case that was just Wiz: Any way Alphys create a robotic body for Mettaton and meant for it to be an entertainment robot. But she later made him a human hunting robot for... reasons. Boomstick: Mettaton went after the human once they were in the underground with crazy shows and unbelievable challenges. Mettaton seems to have an appreciation of bombs like me. Firing them at his opponents like he has unlimited of them. If only. But the opponent can fire projectiles to stop the bombs from hitting Wiz: Common misconception, Alphys gave the human the ability to shoot projectiles, not Mettaton. He can also have some lasers, saws and a seemingly unbeatable defense. But flip the switch on his back and he become Mettaton EX. '' Mettaton EX: Oh Yesss '''Boomstick: Mettaton EX sacrifices its invincible defense for more human like body and insane speed. He can kick with the force of a tank and his arms can block punches and can strike with huge amounts of strength. He also fights with mini mettabots witch fall slowly and have slow attacks but their are dozens of them. ' Wiz: Lastly if he can't beat them that way, Mettaton turns into Mettaton NEO. Which sacrifices his defense for monstrous amounts of attack, but they aren't quick and once again he doesn't have any defense. Also his battery is a heart which '' '''Boomstick: Is right there in the open. Why are you this stupid, your a robot. Well anyway, make sure you like his stuff or he will come after you.' Papyrus Boomstick: Papyrus is the skeleton with a dream of joining the royal guard, a punny brother, and good taste in food. Wiz: He takes pleasure in creating puzzles and outwitting his opponents through problems that aren't very hard. But he does have some tricks up his non-existent sleeves.'' 'Boomstick: He specializes in bones to damage his opponents and is one of the only characters to turn the soul blue. Which makes able to be affected by gravity. He can create blue bones with will hurt anyone moving and orange which hurt anyone not moving. Wiz: But that's nothing compared to his special attack which..." annoying dog eating papyrus's special attack Wiz: Uhhhh we don't know. Well we do know that he has a really cool normal attack '''Boomstick: Look at that thing it's absolutely gigantic. Wiz: Papyrus biggest weakness is that he's too forgiving, he likes to believe everyone gets a second chance even if they already spent that chance Boomstick: He also isn't the smartest but we know that this skeleton will capture you. Unless you prove yourself. Papyrus: Sans Boomstick: Sans is the skeleton brother of papyrus, a dude with a dry sense of humor, and is very, very lazy. Wiz: with only one attack and one defense, he is easiest boss and enemy in the game . . . (both start laughing) Boomstick: Yeah, we know that part is a lie. Sans is an extremely difficult foe for anyone. Wiz: While he may have no attack or defense he makes good work of his enemies anyway. He creates bones that go through your health extremely quick Boomstick: If that wasn't enough he can fire Gaster Blaster that fires a god-dam laser! He combines these two weapons for attacks that take insane amounts of skill to get past.'' ''Wiz: And we haven't mentioned his other... quirks. He can walk through walls and can get from one part of the underground to another by walking the other-way and taking a short cut". Boomstick: He is the only monster that can dodge your attacks and can seemingly teleport. He knows about things that nobody else knows like what LOVE and EXP stands for. If I could do things like that, why no one could stop me. Wiz: Maybe, but sans still only has one attack and defense, one good hit and down he goes, plus he is lazy, he sleeps on the job and doesn't do things unless they're mandatory. '' '''Boomstick: Still, beware of the lazy bones. He'll make sure you have a bad time.' sans: wonder why people don't use their strongest attack first. Undyne Wiz: Undyne was just a child and dreamed of beating the king of monsters Asgore. But when she tried to fight him, she couldn't get a hit in. But Asgore saw potential in her and trained her in combat. She practiced for many years and eventually became captain of the royal guard. Boomstick: Undyne can create spears for nowhere which can home-in on enemy's but a quick enough opponent can dodge them. These are seemingly endless and can be created from nothing. Wiz: She can also create throw these and freeze her opponent though the can block with a shield. Undyne's attacks are extremely fast and unpredictable but if critically injured, she goes berserk. Boomstick: The show guts is from? Wiz: Wrong Berserk. Undyne the undying is the result of Undyne trying to press on and do the impossible. In this form she gets a boost in speed, defense and attack but get her wounded enough and she doesn't come back. Boomstick: But in any form Undyne will prove, she's the strongest one around. Undyne: you little punk! Asgore Wiz: Asgore is the king of monsters and ruler of the under ground, he wants to free all monsters and break the barrier in the underground. Boomstick: So being the selfish man he is, he stole 6 human souls and waited for a seventh because seven is the lucky number. He wealds a trident spear thing which can easily hold damage enemies and can turn blue which will damage enemies who are moving and orange which damages those who don't Wiz: He is shown to have pyrokinesis and is one of the only characters who can affect your attacking style. This means that he destroys the mercy button and cause's you to be forced to fight him. Boomstick: Other than his attacks we don't know much. He has high defense and strength and could even defeat Undyne. What can we say, Asgore is a beast with mysterious origins. Asgore: It was nice to know you. Goodbye Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a death battle!!! Death Battle A normal day in the underground, sans and papyrus are at Grilbies, having lunch Papyrus: How many times do I have to tell you sans. I will be the best royal guard ever Sans: ok well have fun with that Suddenly the door flies off its hinges and Undyne storms in the room Undyne: Papyrus! Your late for training come on! Papyrus: Oh! Of cource Undyne. Sans! Come watch me train! Sans: sure just let me pay the bill Papyrus and Undyne walk outside and sans is already outside. Taking a nap. He opens his eye and watches as Papyrus and Undyne get into a fighting stance. After a bit of training they take a break and are relazing when they look up and see a shape falling from a hole to the surface. Undyne: Was that? I think it was! A Human! Papyrus: What I must see this! He runs off causing Undyne to go after him. Sans shrugs and slowly walks toward the spot. Eventually Papyrus and Undyne get to the door and Sans walks out from behind a tree and opens the ruins door. Sans: after you Suddenly Mettaton flies by passing both of them Mettaton: OUT OF THE WAY. I MUST CAPTURE THIS HUMAN. Papyrus: After Him. Her? It? Toriel runs by saying Toriel: We must protect it. Eventually all 5 monsters are gathered around the human. Unconscious on the floor. Papyrus: A human, What shall we do with it? Toriel: Lets keep it alive and protect it ???: I'm sorry. But I can't allow that Asgore steps out from behind a pillar. And causes all of them to turn around. Asgore: I must take this one and use it to destroy the barrier. Toriel: No you just want more power Undyne: Come on we must be free of this prison Papyrus: I don't know, that human looks to weak to be much use Asgore: Well I must use it... A fire blast goes by Asgore as Toriel lowers her hand. Toriel: I'm sorry, but I can't allow that Asgore: No. I'm sorry Tori- Mettaton: I MUST CAPTURE THIS HUMAN. IT WILL MAKE ME THE MOST POPULAR FIGURE IN THE UNDERGROUND. Undyne: Well we can all agree that isn't going to happen Sans: i have a bad feeling about this Fight Papyrus leapt toward Asgore with a confident grin on his face. Papyrus: Once I beat the king Undyne will have to let me join the royal guard Asgore: Good luck Asgore pulls out his trident and stabs toward papyrus but papyrus turns the kings soul blue and greatly slows his movements. He raises some bones and fires them toward the king who destroys them with his trident. He stands up. Asgore: Neat trick Asgore gets up and walks toward him. Papyrus: Oh no! He beat that attack! Papyrus sends more bones at his opponent who continued to block them. He sends he more bones at his opponent followed by his extremely large bone. Asgore dodged more of the attacks and turned his trident red and smashed through the huge bones. Papyrus was getting scared and pulled a wall of bones to protect himself. Asgore slashes through the bones and another wall appears immediately. After trying a few times. Papyrus starts moving the wall on bones toward the other wall closing the gaps between them. Papyrus stands triumphantly. Suddenly Asgore sighs, turns his trident orange and throughs it at the bones. Because the bones are moving it flies through them and strikes papyrus. He looks down and starts to disintegrate. The bones fall as Asgore walks toward him. Asgore: I'm sorry Papyrus falls down as his body disintegrates K.O. Meanwhile... Undyne charges at Mettaton and throws a spear which bounces easily of the metal exterior. Mettaton: HOW FOOLISH, THE MONSTER THINKS IT CAN DEFEAT THE MOST FAMOUS ROBOT IN THE UNDERGROUND. Undyne: Shut up you little Mettaton throws a bomb which Undyne ducks from and summons more spears. As Mettaton throws many bombs Undyne hits them with her spears stopping them. Undyne stops Mettaton with the shield and dozens of arrows appear around him and start flying toward him. Undyne: Try to survive this Mettaton doesn't use the shield and the arrows just fly off the robot Mettaton: A GOOD ATTEMPT. YOU COULD BE USEFULL FOR MY NEW GAME SHOW Undyne: Shut Up! Undyne deactivates the shield and runs and side-kicks Mettaton with all her might. Mettaton goes flying into the wall, hitting the switch on her back by a nearby pillar and creating a dent in the wall. Mettaton begins to glow and a bright light flashes around. Mettaton EX stands up and flies toward him, arm raised in a striking position. Undyne rears back and the two strike with their full strength. Undyne flies back and strikes the wall as Mettaton EX fires mettabots at her. they explode on impact and cause Undyne to fall to the ground. burned and beaten. Mettaton EX: YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD BEAT THE BEAST-LOOKING HUMAN HUNTER. HOW AMUSING Mettaton throws a bomb which activates and explodes on Undyne K.-''' Undyne: Not just yet punk Undyne the Undying stands up in her attire and summons a spear. Dozens of spears appear behind her back and she runs toward an astounded Mettaton. Striking with speed and force, arrows finally piercing Mettaton's less durable body. Undyne ends the combo by punting her into the air. Mettaton's heavily damaged body gives a bright flash and Mettaton NEO appears. Mettaton NEO: Enough! I will- Undyne Threw a spear, striking Mettaton's hear battery, causing the robot to shut down and fall. Undyne threw a heavy spin-kick and sent the robot flying away where it struck the ground and exploded. K.O. Asgore started walking toward the human planning to take it's soul. But a blast of fire gets in his way. Asgore turns around and see's Toriel holding her hand out with fire in her palm. Toriel: I can't let you take this human. I will stop you. Asgore: Please don't make me kill you Toriel: Then walk away Asgore fire's a blast of fire from his hand and makes his way toward his wife. Toriel creates more fire and dodges Asgore's attacks and creates a wall of flames that strikes Asgore. Asgore kneels and throws his trident which Toriel side-steps and the trident impales the ground. Asgore runs and dodges the bursts of flames and creates his own as the two exchange blows of fire before creating a huge fire blast connecting. Toriel's blast started over-powering Asgore's Toriel: You will not harm any human's any- Asgore: You can't stop me. Asgore grabs his trident from the floor and stops the fire. Hurling his trident at Toriel. She side steps but took the full force of a fire blast from Asgore. Toriel Falls down defeated. She looks at one figure as Asgore picks up his trident Toriel: Protect him. You're the only one who can. K.O. Asgore thrust's his trident down and ends Toriel's life. Asgore looks at the figure and ready's his trident. The figure sighs and closes his eye's. They suddenly open and his Left Eye flashes blue Sans: no problem Sans faces Asgore and Undyne the Undying looks at the Papyrus's skull and stares with hatred at the king. Undyne: You little... How could you kill him. Undyne charges toward Asgore as the king swings his trident and clashes with Undyne's spears. He attacks with fire but Undyne walks through it and through a spear at Asgore impaling in his shoulder. Asgore knelt with his shoulder bleeding. and Undyne was badly burned. However the exchanged blow for blow. Sword against spear. Fire vs shield. Before Asgore kicked her down. Asgore: Surrender. I don't want to kill you Undyne: Never. Asgore: then I'm sorry He through he trident (Turned blue into Undyne) passing through before turning red and being imbedded into Undyne Undyne: I'm sorry. Papyrus K.O A laser blast strikes the floor behind Asgore. He turns around as sans looks at him. Sans: are you going to finish a fight without me? Asgore slowly stands up. Asgore: How many must I kill Sans: just one more Asgore runs toward sans and strikes down but finds out that sans moved to the side. Sans: nice shot. but strike one. Asgore: Shut up! Asgore throws his trident but sans steps aside Sans: you will be judged (His eye's turn black) well... Sans throws bone after bone at the king striking him again and again. Asgore, falls down. Nearly dead. Asgore: Please. Just let me take the soul Sans: nope Gaster Blaster's fire at the king. Less than a second between them. Before they stop and there are just a pile of bones on the floor. Some were summoned by sans. Some were not. Sans: Geeeeeeet Dunked on. K.O. Sans Goes out and buries papyrus's head and Undyne's Body as the human wakes up to a mess of metal, bones, scorched earth and a fallen trident. Post Match Results '''Boomstick: That was gruesome. Play it again! Wiz: Now I'm sure their are some people saying "Sans won because he fought one battle!" to which we say yes! Boomstick: Sans' laziness meant that he wouldn't fight unless he had to. Making sure that the others were weakened or exhausted. But we know that can't be the only reason so lets take it one at a time. ' ''Wiz: Papyrus was the first to go. He is naivety and attacks wouldn't do much against the others. He wouldn't be able to attack and defeat many boss monsters and his arrogance and ego would make him attack one of the strongest first. '''Boomstick: Mettaton couldn't hit Undyne and Undyne couldn't damage Mettaton. Mettaton EX would be able to defeat Undyne. but Undyne the Undying would be able to get a hit on him and Mettaton NEO wouldn't stand a chance due to the time it takes to charge an attack and lack of defense meant it was lights out. Wiz: Toriel was on par with Asgore but his trident meant he had more options to deafened and counter against his wife. Boomstick: Undyne the undying was already wounded by fighting Mettaton and Asgore would be able get enough hits to get the upper hand. Wiz: Finally Asgore. He may be stronger and tougher than sans, but being the strongest and showing it meant that everyone would go for him. '' '''Boomstick: Giving sans the opportunity to finish him. Plus sans is the fastest monster and can damage even when he isn't attacking. I guess sans is just one Abone the rest.' Wiz: The winner is sans Who will win? Toriel Papyrus Mettaton Undyne Sans Asgore Next Time Two planets and shown near each other. suddenly one is pulled in and the other explodes in a purple energy explosion. The hulking purple form stares at the blob that forms a person Galactus vs Majin Buu! Category:Undertale Combatants Category:Battle Royales Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:TheBlackDragon4 Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:Death Battles in Need of a Title Card